


Sólo Contigo

by sheephighlight



Category: Barcedes - Fandom, Perdona nuestros pecados (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Mechita, barcedes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheephighlight/pseuds/sheephighlight
Summary: Bárbara tiene una espectacular idea luego de ordenar su pieza.O, una historia más que resultó ser cursi y que nos da esperanzas a pesar de lo que esté pasando esta semana en la serie.Ningún personaje me pertenece.





	Sólo Contigo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola de nuevo!, estoy de vuelta con otra idea convertida en fic. Cualquier error es mío. Disfruten!

Bárbara estaba en su pieza ordenando el desastre que Nicanor había dejado. Poco le importaba Nicanor, había pasado a ser un sujeto en segundo plano. La única que le importaba era Mechita, la joven y sensual profesora que había logrado revolucionar sus emociones y que no quería dejar de sentir jamás.

 

Encontró entre sus cosas una bufanda, de tela delgada, suave y de color opaco, la había comprado para una ocasión especial y nunca más fue utilizada.

 

En ese momento, pensó y sintió que debía llamar a Mechita, la extrañaba y pasar un día sin verla era casi una tortura para su corazón.

 

Mientras tanto, Mechita estaba en su casa, revisando pruebas y calificando a sus alumnas.

 

"¿Aló?" Mechita levantó el teléfono un poco desconfiada. "Hola preciosa" Bárbara habló con un tono muy seductor.

 

"Barbarita qué sorpresa ¿cómo estás?" Mechita tenía los ojos brillantes, siempre le causaba ilusión hablar con Bárbara, era un deseo inexplicable, como cuando encuentras algún objeto que perdiste hace muchos años.

 

"Yo estoy de lo más bien ¿y tú?" contestó Bárbara con entusiasmo "bien y mucho mejor ahora que escucho tu linda voz" confesó Mechita.

 

"Oye preciosa, te tengo una propuesta, pero no puedes decir que no" dijo con una risa pequeña al final. "¿Cuál sería esa propuesta?" Mechita ya comenzaba a extrañarse, Bárbara no era de propuestas sorpresivas después de todo.

 

"Te propongo que vengas a mi casa, tomemos un enguindado que preparé en la mañana y disfrutamos de la tarde, después de todo Nicanor no está" concluyó segura la propuesta. "Barbarita, me parece que tu propuesta es un poquito... estupenda. ¿Qué tal si llego en cinco minutos más a tu casa?"

 

"Señorita Möller, su presencia es bienvenida en cualquier minuto, la estaré esperando. Nos vemos". Bárbara terminó la llamada y se dejó caer sobre su cama, mirando el techo con una ilusión que nadie sacaría de su mente.

 

 

 

Minutos más tarde, Mechita golpeó  la puerta dos veces e inmediatamente tuvo respuesta, Bárbara abrió y la saludó "qué hermosa estás hoy, como siempre por supuesto" Bárbara declaró mientras hacía pasar a Mechita con un gesto, para finalmente darle un beso contra la pared.

 

" _Mmmm_ Barbarita qué ricos besos das" _esta noche vas a encontrar todo rico_  pensó Bárbara. Le tomó la mano a Meche y la llevó sólo con la mirada a su habitación.

 

Una vez allá, la sentó mientras tomaban un sorbo de enguindado mirándose a los ojos. "Mi amor, me encanta estar contigo, mi Mercedes, no sabes cuánto me llenas el alma y el corazón" la miraba fijamente mientras se acercaba a darle un beso.

 

Besarla tomaba un sentido sublime, era besar labios suaves, como una nube, era mirar los ojos más bonitos del mundo, ese brillo que causaba estragos en Bárbara. "Barbarita, te amo. Te amo mi amor" Mercedes lo dijo dos veces, quería asegurarse que sus palabras se quedaran impregnadas en Bárbara.

 

Bárbara decidió sacar de su bolso la bufanda que en la mañana había encontrado en su pieza. _Tal vez sea un buen momento para hacerlo_. Mechita miraba atentamente sus movimientos, intrigada por saber qué planeaba la mujer que tenía al frente.

 

"Mercedes, tengo una idea, pero necesito tu aprobación" le mostró la bufanda y luego envolvió sus ojos con dicha prenda, antes de atar un nudo preguntó "¿está bien si hago esto?" esperando atentamente una respuesta "Barbarita, hazme lo que quieras, confío en ti. Te amo"

 

La de pelo negro comenzó por amarrar un suave nudo, le susurró al oído _date la vuelta y_  comenzó a recorrer su cuello, con besos cortos, sus manos llegaron rápidamente hasta el cierre del vestido, lo bajó y dejó al descubierto su cuerpo completo, no era la primera vez que lo veía pero en cada oportunidad Bárbara se perdía entre tanta belleza.

 

"¿Estás bien Mechita?" pregunto con cierta preocupación. "Sí, tranquila, no te imaginas lo mucho que estoy disfrutando esto" Mercedes confirmó con una pequeña risita al final.

 

Bárbara siguió tocando, sus pechos luego su abdomen –que por cierto eran muy suaves– hasta que se atrevió a bajar un poco más y llegar hasta esos dos cojines acolchados que eran sólo de Mechita, los amasócomo si sus manos fueran las de un gato, le besó los hombros, la espalda, hasta que volvió a su oído derecho susurrando _eres hermosa, quiero pasar el resto de la vida contigo, aunque todo se vuelva complicado, eres la mujer con la que quiero vivir hasta que desaparezca de esta tierra._

 

Mechita se estremeció ante tal declaración, se dio la vuelta y besó efusivamente a Bárbara, entre cada beso sonreía un poco, Bárbara tenía ese poder, hacerla sonreír por nada. Se encargó de abrazar a Bárbara y al mismo tiempo acomodarla en la cama, podrá estar con la venda en los ojos pero la cama estaba al lado por lo que no fue difícil.

 

Dejó caer con delicadeza a Bárbara “te mereces más que solo besos” Mechita comenzó a bajar toda la ropa de su querida Bárbara, ambas terminaron sin ropa, se convirtieron solo en cuerpos desnudos que añoraban amarse toda la noche.

 

La más joven empezó a besar completamente a la de pelo negro, no dejó ningún lugar sin recorrer, Bárbara mientras tanto la miraba y tuvo la genial idea de sacar un trocito de chocolate que había en el velador de Mercedes, se lo puso en la boca y se acercó a la boca de Mechita “prueba” dijo con el chocolate entre dientes, obedientemente probó el chocolate y los labios de la profesora

 

“Barbarita, qué rico esto, ¿hay más?” “Mi amor, para ti hay todo lo que pidas” abrazó a Mechita mientras sus manos recorrían su piel, llegó hasta su zona más preciada y la estimuló tanto que su querida Mercedes no aguantó más y soltó un gemido enorme “ _ay_ , cómo es posible que sepas hacerme explotar en el momento exacto” soltó una risita y la sonrisa gigante, los ojos seguían vendados.

 

Después de todo era una experiencia nueva y la mejor idea que se le ocurrió a su Barbarita.

 

Bárbara la miró por largo rato, pensó en lo afortunada que era al haberse encontrado con Mechita en esta vida, en este pueblo. Las posibilidades de encontrar un alma que te comprenda y que te quiera no es fácil, al final, el amor llega cuando menos lo esperamos.

 

Le sacó la venda de los ojos, la besó hasta el último cabello y se durmieron abrazadas, ninguna quería dejar ir el calor de la otra.

 

 

 

 

 

Cuando salió el sol que las despertó, Mercedes tenía su mano sobre la cintura de Bárbara, se acercó aún más a su cuerpo, besó su hombro y su cuello, su lóbulo de la oreja _despierta preciosa, ya son las diez, vamos a desayunar, yo te preparo algo rico_ murmuró y esperó alguna respuesta afirmativa de parte de Bárbara, mientras que esta se acomodaba, miró el techo y soltó un suspiro fuerte, se giró a mirarla y sin previo aviso le dio un beso, lamió sus labios pidiendo permiso, el cual le fue concedido sin mayor dificultad.

 

“Mercedes…”

 

“Bárbara…”

 

“Cuando estemos al fin juntas, ya sabes, sin tener que escondernos o mentirle a otros, quiero que…”

 

“Barbarita, qué pasa…”

 

“Quiero que vivamos juntas y quiero que en un futuro no muy lejano, tengamos un hijo o hija, va a ser tan hermoso o hermosa como tú” finalizó sonriendo.

 

“Barbarita yo…no sé qué decirte…por supuesto que vamos a ser una familia hermosa, tú sólo ten paciencia, mira que yo te espero toda la vida”

 

 

De seguro todo lo bueno tardaría en llegar, pero ninguna de las dos perdía la esperanza, eso jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Se les ocurre algún nombre para el futuro crío? 
> 
> Si tienen alguna sugerencia, los leo en los comentarios, no muerdo.


End file.
